NaruHina's Family
by Hanacchan Su
Summary: Keseharian keluarga kecil Uzumaki yang tentram dan damai—katanya sih./NaruHina's family. Drabble tiap chapter! OC: Aoi dan Akira


Siang itu, Aoi berlari ke depan pagar akademi untuk menunggu sang Ibu menjemputnya. Teman-temannya tengah berdiri di depan koridor sambil memegang bunga di tangan mereka masing-masing. Aoi tidak ikut mereka, karena dirinya tidak suka mendengar teriakkan yang membuat telinga sakit. Karena, teman-temannya itu pasti sedang menunggu—

"KYAAAA TAKUMIIIII!"

—Uchiha Takumi.

Aoi benci semua teriakkan itu. Teriakkan-teriakkan yang ditujukan untuk Sulung Uchiha itu selalu mengganggu telinganya. Memangnya, hal apa sih yang harus diteriaki untuk anak itu? Rasanya, Takumi hanyalah seorang anak biasa, bahkan tak jauh dari dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja.

Takumi melangkah di sebelahnya. Sedikit menyeringai, bocah berusia belum genap tujuh tahun itu menyenggolkan bahunya dengan sengaja pada bahu Aoi. Aoi diam saja, menggeram karena seringai itu lagi-lagi ditujukan kepadanya. Seringai mengejek, ugh! Apa sih, yang diinginkan Uchiha itu?

"Aoi-chan ..."

Sepasang iris biru itu membulat saat suara sang Ayah terdengar. Aoi menatap eksistensi sang Ayah yang tengah menggendong Akira di belakangnya. Aoi tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya kaget saat ini. Sang Ayah, Uzumaki Naruto yang menjabat sebagai Hokage menjemput dirinya di akademi! Ini adalah hal jarang, yang patut dicatat di dalam memorinya.

"Ayah kok jemput Aoi, sih? Ibu mana?"

Jleb. Naruto tau bahwa dirinya tak seperti para Ayah yang lain, sehingga Aoi tak begitu menyukai kedatangannya. Berbeda dengan Akira yang belum mengerti apa-apa, sehingga dengan perasaan polos ia bergelayut di bahu tegap miliknya. Ya ... mungkin ini risiko. Walau banyak yang berkata bahwa hokage hanya 'memerintah' saja, tapi ia selalu berangkat sebelum si Sulung Uzumaki bangun, dan pulang setelah dia tidur. Ironis, kan?

Pointnya, di mata Aoi adalah Naruto hanya seorang Ayah yang hanya mementingkan pekerjaan, juga Ayah yang terlalu memaksakan untuk membuat sesuatu hal yang lucu.

"Ibumu kecapekan, sayang. Ayo, pulang dengan ayah."

"Tapi gendong ya,"

Naruto hanya mengiyakan saja. Lalu, tangannya hendak membuat segel jutsu sebelum—

"Enggak mau pakai kagebunshin! Ayah yang gendong Aoi!"

Yah, terpaksa deh Naruto menggendong kedua anaknya sekaligus.

Perjalanan antar tiga Uzumaki itu hening. Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan Akira yang selalu nyaris jatuh. Aoi cemberut, biasanya Hinata akan selalu mengajaknya bicara. Walau hanya sekedar bagaimana akademi hari ini,

"Ayah,"

"Iya?"

Aoi cemberut lagi. Tangan mungilnya mengeratkan diri pada leher jenjang Naruto, lalu menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya pada bahu tegap sang Ayah.

"Aoi cantik gak sih, Yah?"

Akira yang masih iseng dengan Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Menatap sang Kakak dengan antusias sembari bergumam tak jelas. Walau baru berusia tiga tahun, tapi Akira sangat suka bergabung dengan pembicaraan sang Kakak.

"Cantik dong,"

"Kalau cantik, kenapa Aoi enggak diteriakkin kayak Takumi?"

"Aoi enggak diteriakkin oleh mereka karena kecantikkan Aoi untuk dikagumi, bukan diteriaki."

Aoi ngangguk-ngangguk paham, begitu juga Akira.

"Terus, kenapa Aoi cantik, Yah?"

"Karena Ayah ganteng,"

Aoi mengernyit, sedangkan Akira hanya tertawa tidak jelas.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto langsung meletakkan kedua anaknya di ranjang. Terlihat Hinata yang tengah berbaring sambil mengulas senyum manis. Akira langsung berhambur ke pelukan Hinata, sedangkan Aoi duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Maaf m-menyusahkanmu, Naruto-kun ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto kembali mengambil Akira dari pelukan Hinata, dan memangkunya. Surai kuning Akira ia belai perlahan, dan dikecupnya dengan sayang. Aoi hanya memandang sang Ayah dengan cemberut, lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju meja rias.

"Apa yang kaupelajari hari ini, Aoi-chan?"

"Melempar lima kunai, Bu."

Aoi mengambil bedak bayi dan sisir dari meja rias. Kemudian, Sulung Uzumaki itu mendekati sang Ibu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Aoi memoleskan bedak bayi milik Akira ke wajah sang Ibu, lalu menyisirkan rambut yang sewarna dengan miliknya dengan telaten.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Aoi-chan?" tanya Naruto, heran dengan perilaku anaknya.

"Wajah Ibu pucat sekali, makanya aku poles dengan bedak, Ayah. Biar Ibu terlihat cantik,"

Naruto tersenyum, membelai surai Indigo Aoi dengan lembut dan mengacaknya perlahan. Ah, Hinata akan tetap cantik, walau sakit sekalipun.

"Kau tau kenapa Ibumu cantik, Aoi-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenata?" Akira kecil bertanya, yang reflek mendapat cubitan gemas dari sang Kakak.

"Karena Ayah Ganteng,"

Dan Aoi mengerutkan dahinya lagi, disertai tawa riang Akira.

* * *

"HUWEEEEEEEEE ..."

Akira kecil menangis sejadi-jadinya saat gemuruh petir menggema di kamar mereka. Naruto memeluk kedua anaknya, menenangkan mereka untuk tidur dengan segera, agar melupakan suara seram guntur-guntur itu.

"Ayah, Akila tatut,"

"Iya iya, 'kan Ayah disini ..."

Biasanya, Hinata yang akan menemani Aoi dan Akira hingga mereka tidur. Namun karena Hinata sakit, sehingga Narutolah yang menggantikannya.

DUARRRRR! Petir kembali menyalak di langit-langit. Akira ingin menangis lagi, namun Naruto sudah lebih dulu membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Jendela kamar yang tadinya terbuka ia tutup rapat, dan kembali ke posisi dengan buku cerita di tangannya.

"Ayah, petirnya masih terdengar." ujar Aoi.

"Iya, makanya jangan main di luar kalau hujan, nanti petirnya marah. Kalian tau gak, kenapa petir berbunyi?" tanya Naruto pada kedua anaknya.

Aoi menggeleng.

"Kalna ayah ganteng!" jawab Akira, yang langsung membuat ketiganya tertawa.

Ah, apakah kau kapok memuji diri sendiri di depan anak-anakmu, Naruto?

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 ****END**


End file.
